


HAMANDA WEEK 2K20

by Meh_66



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda has too many pairs of sunglasses on at the same time, Amanda in a suit, CatEars!Hannah, Everybody in a suit, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hannah has an existential crisis, Hannah iz sleeby, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Trans!Hannah, Vampire!Hannah, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_66/pseuds/Meh_66
Summary: My responses to the Hamanda Week prompts.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. What a suit can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: Flirty. Amanda short-circuits Hannah and Barbara, and gets a date.

“But Hannah already has a girlfriend!” Akko was trying to talk some sense into Amanda. It wasn’t working. It was a Friday, and they were relaxing in the Green Team’s dorm. Amanda was preparing to go out and romantically pursue Hannah. Akko was trying to be the sane one here.

“So? I’ll do ‘em both.” They shrugged, buttoning up their suit. Slicking back their hair, they looked completely androgynous.

“That’s impossible!” Akko practically yelled. “How would that even work?!”

“If my parents can share a hot secretary, Han and Barbs can share me.” They got up and started heading for the door.

“You’re insane!” A Stanbot called after them. But it was futile. Amanda was going to do the one thing all of Luna Nova had the sense not to do. They were going to hit on Hannah. With Barbara on the same side of campus.

* * *

Amanda O’Neil wasn’t stupid. They knew that Hannah and Barbara were inseparable. They couldn’t push just one up against a wall and kiss them. They would have to do them both. At the same time.

When they first came out as lesbian, their father had givin them Lessons in Getting the Girl. That is where the current plan originated. They had seen their father pull it off once before.

Their targets rounded a corner. 

Now it was time to execute Phase One.

Amanda approached the pair. “What?” Barbara looked annoyed at the interruption.

“Did it hurt when you two fell out of the sky?” Amanda smirked and did their signature Finger Gunz. But it didn’t work. Barbara looked offended.

“Really? Hannah was just involved in a broom accident and you have the _audacity_ to ask if it hurt?” Barbara was full-on mad now. “She fell from-”

A sensible person would’ve concluded that this wasn’t the time. But Amanda decided to dig their grave deeper. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Chuckling, they shifted their attention to the injured witch. “You good Boo?” They smirked and winked. A powerful combination.

The suit Amanda was wearing was the same one that they wore to Appleton. And it was obviously doing things to poor Hannah. After a literal minute of staring, she answered. “Um… Yeah.” She blushed. “I’m good. Just fine, really.” Her attempt at hiding her blush was obvious and adorable.

Time to send it or die trying. They caressed Hannah’s cheek. “Oh. That’s good to know.” Now was where most people made a fatal error. Most would lean in for a kiss right there, but Amanda was smarter than that. They threaded their other hand through Barbara’s hair. Now Amanda had the pair right where they wanted them. In a state of gay panic.

“Would you ladies like to come to the club with me tomorrow night?” Another smirk and a wink. Both Hannah and Barbara were blushing.

“Um-”

“Uh-”

“Er-”

“I-”

“Uh-”

“We-”

They could see the gears in their heads grind to a halt. The close contact was working. “So that’s a yes?”

The pair of women in their arms nearly fainted. Barbara was swooning, Hannah was blushing, and Amanda was the cause of it all.

“Let’s get you two to the nurse.” The trio started walking. Amanda was in the middle, with their arms over Hannah and Barbara’s shoulders. Amanda didn’t have shades on, but the way they were smirking was almost enough to put a pair on.


	2. Everything we do together is actually really gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: First Date. Amanda takes HanBarb out on a date. Hannah has an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble bounces off of an idea from Pancat's Aftereffects AU. What if Hannah and Barbara could telepathically communicate? I had them wear a pair of matching rings, and toned down some other aspects of it. If you haven't checked the AU out, I highly recommend it.

When they were very young, about 4 or so, Hannah and Barbara got a pair of telepathic rings. Normally for married couples, they allowed them to communicate and share thoughts. Sometimes, they accidentally overshared thoughts. Well, it was mostly Hannah. And only when Amanda was around. But to be fair, Hannah knew the entire plot of Nightfall, as well as the next three chapters of Barbara’s fanfiction for the series. All that she was willing to say about the subject was that it was gay. And steamy.

“So ladies. Where do ya wanna go next?” Amanda asked, inquisitively. The club wasn’t as fun as they had hoped, so now it was 10 o’clock out in Blytonbury. The trio was wandering around, admiring the nightlife.

_“That is a stream of not-so-innocent thoughts, Han.”_

_“Shut up. You know that them in a suit does things to me.”_

“Ladies? Am I losing you here?” They spun around.

_“Finger guns.”_

_“Oh the Nines! This is so romantic!”_

“We should probably head back.” Hannah said, glancing around. “It’s getting kind of late.” Barbara finished the thought.

“You two are always in sync with each other.” Amanda mused. “It's very interesting. How do you guys do it?”

“Blood sacrifice.” Barbara said, darkly. Amanda looked concerned for a moment. Then Hannah butted in.

“Barbs! That's not how-”

“We do this,-”

“But that was a funny thing-”

“To say, but now-”

“Amanda’s looking at us weird.”

Amanda was looking at the pair like they had grown a third head. “MOving on, when did you two start dating?” They were nearing the Leyline terminal.

“Oh, a few years ago.”

“Oh, a few months ago.”

Hannah and Barbara spoke at the same time. Barbara looked over at Hannah.

“A few months?” She questioned.

“Yeah? We’ve never done any, you know, couple-y stuff before. And I only realized that I was bi a few months ago.”

It was one of the _rare_ moments that the pair was wildly out of sync. Barbara was puzzled. “But what about that time when we were 13 and made out on my couch?”

“All good friends do that.” Hannah replied, nonchalantly. “I’m sure Amanda practices making out with their dear friend Akko all the time.”

“I don’t though? She’s my friend, and you don’t make out with your friends.” Amanda was concerned. They were dating a dumbass, and wondered if she was gonna rub off (ha) on them.

“Uh-” Hannah’s world shattered. How long had she been in denial? It all made sense now. “I, um-” All the showers they took together suddenly shifted into a new light. She blushed. The make out sessions. The good luck kisses before exams. The spooning after long night patrols. It was all gay. She had liked women all along. The rings. “Oh nines-”

The only thoughts Barbara could hear were incomprehensible. Hannah was clearly having a world-shattering moment right now. She could feel every interaction from the last five years being questioned. And it was all gay. All the goodnight kisses. The pecks on the cheek behind the Jennifer Memorial Tree. However you decided to chop it up, it was either gay or homosexual.

They arrived at the Leyline terminal, and mounted their brooms. When they arrived back at Luna Nova, Hannah was still very much having an existential crisis. While they were walking back to their dorm, Hannah asked Barbara a question. “When did you realize… That you were bi?” Barbara fished a key out of her pocket. “When I saw some fan art of Bell in a suit, I realized that I like women too. I also realized that I was in love with you, but that was about a year afterwards.” They entered the dorm.

Tenderly talking off Hannah’s hair tie, Barbara rubbed her scalp. “So.” Hannah began. “We’re both suckers for women in suits.” Barbara hummed. “That we are.”

“Well,” Hannah said, getting into her bed. “Now we’re dating a woman in a suit. Isn’t that-”

“The craziest thing?” Barbara finished. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.” The moon filtered in through the curtains as the pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Today was only the start of some very gay, ploy adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I struggled a bit with this chapter. So its a little shorter than I would like it to be. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Women in suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Nova hosts a ball to celebrate the one year anniversary of the reopening of the Grand Triskellion. Amanda throws it back to Macklemore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Not only did I get to write a dancing scene, I also got to blast "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore on repeat while writing this. That's the song that they dance to in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“Akko. You  _ need _ to wear a suit.” Amanda said, pulling a spare suit out of their closet.

“Okay, but why?”

“We’re gonna be the only snacks in the room. Cavendish will be  _ all _ over you.”

“There won’t be any snacks? I thought that we got more funding since last year!” Akko pouted. “If there won’t be any snacks, then I’m not going!”

“Shut up and get this on!” Tossing a suit in Akko’s direction, Amanda turned around. “Now for my own attire.” They muttered.

Constanze emerged from their Conz Cave. They were wearing a suit as well, and had a pair of Stanbots in tow. They motioned to the little robots, and they started off towards Akko.

“Hey Constanze! What are your Stanbots doin-ah!” The small robots started the enormous task of getting Akko dressed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Amanda handed her the suit coat. Akko’s suit looked snazzy as hell. It was tan, with brown accents. A white undershirt with a matching bow tie completed the look. Amanda was wearing black on black on black, with some snazzy shades. Constanze was in a grey suit, with a blue tie. They looked like a living Stanbot.

“Let’s go.” Strutting towards the door, Amanda pulled it open.

“But will there be any snacks?” Akko asked, yet again. “I don’t wanna be eaten again.”

“If you play your cards right,” Amanda turned around. “Cavendish will be eating you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

* * *

When they arrived, the party was already underway.

“Hey! Look! They have snacks!” Akko said, bolting towards the snack table.

Meanwhile, Amanda approached their girlfriends, who were getting lectured by their parents. “-and I expect you to dance with other people tonight. You two need to find husbands.” 

Amanda had to get them out of this situation. So, they put on a second pair of shades and approached. “Hey there, ladies.” Amanda put an arm around both their shoulders. “Sorry to interrupt, mister.”

“Take off those sunglasses. You’re indoors. No need for them” Hannah’s father said. “It’s improper for a man like you.”

“Alright, alright. No disrespect.” Amanda removed their sunglasses. To reveal another pair of shades.

“How many sunglasses do you have on, young man?” Barbara’s father was now intrigued. “And what makes you think that you can date our daughters?”

Amanda took off another pair, exposing a third pair of shades. “I’ll show ya.”

All of a sudden, familiar drums started playing. Amanda broke the contact to put their sunglasses in a coat pocket, adjusting their tie in the same smooth movement.

A piano joined in. “Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go turn up the swag in this place.” They smirked, and moonwalked onto the dancefloor.

_ Alright _

_ Alright, okay _

_ Alright, okay _

_ Alright, okay _

_ Return of the Mack _

They shot some finger guns, spun around, and went to town. Amanda was smooth on the dancefloor, and they were drawing a crowd. The drums drove them on, and soon they were breakdancing on the beat. The music blared out of the large, magic-powered speakers. Their Doc Martens clapped down against the floor of the gym. The floor was theirs to play on. No one else wanted to challenge them in this realm.

_ My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way _

“Throw it back!” Ever the opportunists, Wangari and the yellow team were already filming. Amanda was happy to oblige. Even though they were taken, they never let an opportunity to make several girls faint pass them by. Several thuds were heard in the audience, but no one paid any attention to the over-gayed witches.

_ Got that Bob Barker suit game _

They smoothly tossed a pair of their sunglasses off. To reveal another pair. The crowd went wild.

_ Money _

Flashing just a few stacks of cash, they threw it to their girlfriends. The crowd was  _ hyped _ up now. The whole school was jumping up and down, shaking the old structure. For Amanda though, it was more of the same. Another flip, some more spins, a smooth movement. The crowd loved it, but Amanda thought it was time to spice it up.

Amanda knew from experience that you either rode the hype, or you drowned in it. So they pulled Hannah in. They planted a chaste kiss on her lips, and then literally threw her into the air. The crowd was wild and loud. No amount of teacher intervention would stop this. And judging by the professor’s looks of astonishment, they weren't going to stop this anytime soon. But Barbara was looking left out.

So they brought her in too. Now they were dancing with two people, which required ten times more concentration than just one person. It also required trust. Hannah and Barbara obviously trusted each other. Amanda was the joker. The wild card. Adapting like a spring, they danced their way into Luna Nova history. Tonight would be immortalized, thanks to the Luna Nova News Network.

_ Can we go back, this is the moment _

The trio tore up the dance floor. A flurry of dress, suit, and dress whipped around, never stopping or slowing down. Throughout the entire song, they danced, in sync with one another.

_ So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _

_ Like the ceiling can't hold us _

Amanda stuck a pose and threw up another pair of sunglasses. The crowd exploded into a chorus of cheers and shouts. Still wearing a pair of shades, they walked over to the snack bar, Amanda found Akko staring off into space.”Did you see that? It was awesome!” They waved their hand in front of her face. “Hello? Anybody home?”

“Diana.”

“Yeah? What about her?”

“Suit.”

“Ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did I put most of the cast in suits, I also made Constanze non-binary. They don't have time for that gender bullcrap!


	4. Real girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah comes out as trans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter drabble, especially when comparing to yesterday's. That was almost 1k words. This one is closer to 300. I just couldn't think of a good way to extend this without adding lots of filler. Anyways, enjoy!

“I feel like I have to tell them.” Hannah stated. She was in the library, studying with Barbara. “You don’t have to, but I’ll support you nonetheless.” The other witch gave a quick hug to the Auburn-haired girl. “I’m sure that nothing will change.”

“Thanks, Barb.” The pair packed up, and headed to the Green Team dorm.

* * *

“I have something to tell you.” Hannah was very nervous. She was subtly shaking. All the courage that she had mustered up was now gone.

“Your bi awakening was because of me?” Amanda leaned back in their chair. “That’s pretty common, actually. Lotte told me that last week, and she wasn’t the only one.”

“I-I’m trans.” Hannah looked away, shamefully.

“Oh worm. What pronouns do you want me to use?” Amanda said, as they rose up from their chair.

“N-no, I mean that I was born a m-man.” Hannah found herself in a warm hug. “S-so that’s why we should b-break up.” The statement shocked both of her girlfriends. 

“Why is that Han?” Amanda asked inquisitively. Barbara slowly approached the two.

“Because y-you deserve a r-real girl.” Hannah said. She was very close to tears. “And I’m not that. I never will be that.”

“Hannah, I love you, and that hasn’t changed.” Amanda said. “And that’ll never change.” Barbara chimed in. Hannah found herself wrapped in a big group hug.

“But-”

“No buts.”

“You're a real girl.”

A tear rolled down Hannah’s cheek. “You guys. I-I don’t know what I do to deserve you two.”

“Just be yourself. That’s enough.”

“Wow Amanda, I didn’t know that you could be that deep.” Barbara remarked, ruining the moment.

“I’ll show you how deep I can go.” Amanda said, seductively.

Amanda brought the trio to the bed-

And that’s where we’ll end this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's "You deserve a real girl" was high-key ripped from this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C339pL3bc8Q


	5. Sleeby kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is sleeby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a head-canon that Hannah has cat ears. So I did this. Enjoy!

Normally, Hannah was a prim, proper British aristocrat. But that all unraveled when she was tired. Really tired. The Blue Team had pulled an all-nighter the night before, much to the dismay of their girlfriends. On top of that, the trio had volunteered for a night patrol the next night. Akko had even caught them slamming down cans of Red Bull at 3 in the afternoon. That was apparently a regular occurrence.

Amanda was concerned, so they went into the Blue Team drom just to make sure that their disaster bisexuals got some sleep. Barbara would likely want to work on her Nightfall fan fiction, and Hannah would want to study. Amanda had to make sure that wouldn't happen. Akko planned on taking Diana back to her room.

When the two girls came back, Hannah went for her desk, while Barbara went for her bed.

One thing most people didn’t know about Hannah was that she had cat ears. A side effect of the magic HRT that Hannah was on, they blended into her hair, and she often hid them with magic. They were very expressive, and one could often tell her mood just from looking at them. Amanda approached her. “Hannah, boo, you need to go to bed.” When they reached to ruffle her hair, they brushed up against one of the ears. She let out an involuntary purr. “What was that?” Amanda questioned.

“Nothing.” Hannah said, blushing. Amanda reached toward her cat ear again. Hannah tried to dodge, but she tripped on her chair. Now she was in Amanda’s arms, defenseless. “Hey boo, we should get some sleep.” Amanda walked the pair over to the bed. Carefully setting down the tired girl, they climbed in after.

Hannah tried to get back out of bed, but she found herself being a little spoon. “Amanda, let go. There is a test in a couple of days that I need to stud- purrrrr.” She immediately covered her mouth. Amanda had touched one of her ears, and even they were surprised at the reaction. Amanda did it again. A muffled purr escaped Hannah’s lips.

“Wow Han, I didn’t know that you liked this so much.” Planting a kiss on her forehead, they reached around the back of her head. When they touched her ear again, Hannah leaned into the contact. A contented purr emitted from her lips. The inviting covers, the warmth and security of Amanda’s arms erased any thought of studying from her mind. Come to think of it, she really did need some sleep.

Satisfied purrs filled the room. Hannah was very relaxed, and her ears showed that. She melted into Amanda’s gentle touch. She felt safe and comfortable in Amanda’s arms. Arms that held her when she was scared, lonely, or, in this case, very very tired.

Drifting off to sleep, Hannah snuggled into Amanda. Tomorrow would bring new challenges, but tonight she was safe in her girlfriends arms.


	6. Not like The Other Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 5 chapters of this fic have a shared continuity to them. This and Free Day are a separate continuity. One thing about the free day chapter. It hasn't been written yet. I kinda burned myself out doing the first 6 chapters, and it fell to the wayside. I would still like to expand on this au, and I plan on doing that. Later.

Hannah was not like other girls. Yes, she liked to gossip about the Appleton boys, drink Starbucks, and kiss girls. 

But she was also the daughter of a werewolf and a vampire. Hannah had no reflection, and unusually large fangs. Most people didn’t notice the fangs, and she tried to stay away from mirrors as much as possible. Only the staff and the Blue Team knew the extent of her disparities.

It seemed as if she had inherited the worst traits of both her parents. She needed to suck blood, and on the night of the full moon, a pair of fluffy ears and a tail would emerge from their hiding places. Barbara always thought that they were cute, but to Hannah’s father, they were a failure. A failure to be one or the other. Vampire or werewolf. He wanted her to just be a normal beast.

But now was not the time to be thinking about family matters. It was that time of the month. The full moon was out, and her ears had already sprouted. Her blood cravings only got more intense on these nights. Normally, she would be back in her dorm already. However tonight, she was on the night patrol. Barbara was the usual blood donor, but she was on the other side of the school grounds. It would be too risky to try and fly to her. She began searching for a target. Her enhanced senses alerted her to a presence a few corridors away. That poor girl would have to do.

A few minutes of walking later, she spotted Amanda sitting pretty in a windowsill. But then she made an error. She stepped on one of the many creaky boards in Luna Nova. Amanda jumped up and ran. They would normally be faster than the auburn-haired witch, but with her heightened abilities, she was able to catch up rather quickly. She slammed them into the nearest wall.

“Hannah?” The redhead's panicked voice echoed through the corridor. “What are-” Hannah sunk her fangs into the soft skin of the butch’s neck.

“Agh!” Amanda clutched Hannah’s back, drawing her closer. “Why-ah!” Their cries were laced with barely concealed pain. The normally tough person was close to tears, and they held onto the vampire for dear life. “Nines-” They collapsed in her arms. The last remaining drops of blood fell onto the floor.

“Sorry.” Hannah had been careful not to draw too much blood. She had always felt bad when she took someone’s blood. Amanda’s cries of pain echoed in her mind. Barbara could usually power through and not pass out, but Amanda did. Just another thing to weigh on her mind later.

After carrying Amanda back to their room, Hannah gently set them on their bed. It was a somewhat difficult ordeal, mainly because Jasminka’s bunk sat above it, but she managed.

She laid a kiss on their forehead. “Sleep tight. I’m sorry that I had to do that.” Tucking them in, she prepared to head back out into the night. With one last goodnight kiss, she left. Tomorrow would definitely bring consequences, but she’d burn those bridges when she got to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta! She catches stupid mistakes on my part. In a rough draft, I spelled Barbara as "Barbra." smh my head. This was my first time participating in a ship week, and it was very fun! I loved filling out the prompts with little drabbles. Overall, 11/10, would do again.


End file.
